


When I was your Man

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: Draco only knows one way to apologize to Harry and move on. But will Harry listen and take him back?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**When I Was Your Man**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
 **Beta:** Kaiulani  
 **Author's Note:** Here I am again. This obviously is not part of the songfic series; I just haven't had any inspiration to finish that series. But it will be done.

* * *

"I'm leaving," Harry said.

The words repeated in my head without any comprehension.

"What?!"

"You heard what I said. I'm moving out."

Harry grabbed his clothes and stuffed them into his bag.

"Why? What did I do wrong?"

"The fact that you have no idea what you did just irritates me more. You're so focused on your career that there's no time for us. There's never any time."

He continued packing his things.

"I'll make time!"

I went up to him and grabbed his arms.

"I'll shift a few things and be home more, but you have to understand that this is important. Lucius destroyed our family name, and I have to fix it."

"What about me? Where am I in your important future?"

I didn't have an answer. I didn't have anything to offer. Stupid me.

"See…you can't even answer."

He shook me off and marched passed me.

"Please, don't go," I begged one last time.

He stopped at the door but didn't turn around.

"Goodbye."

* * *

That was four months ago. Four months of being alone. I haven't had much contact with Harry since that night – didn't mean I gave up. Every time I tried, something always seemed to come up. Some business related problem. His friends wouldn't let me go anywhere near him though they never wanted me near him in the first place. I didn't realize all the friends I made were because of Harry. Now that he's gone, they are just mere acquaintances.

It was difficult going back to work. Even though we both worked at the ministry, we worked different floors and departments. The rumors, however, easily flew through the building. I was labeled the bad guy who wronged everyone's hero. I threw myself even harder into my work to clear my name. It didn't work. People still don't respect me.

About a month after our split, I heard Harry went out on a date his friends set him up. Nothing came of it. Then I heard he went on a few more dates after that. A few weeks later, a name kept tagging along Harry's in the same sentence.

At first, I thought it was a coincidence. Charlie…that name was common. I knew a few Charlie's that worked at the ministry. Of course, it wouldn't be that Charlie who works in Romania. That same Charlie who was related to the family that Harry loves so much.

No one ever said that fate was on my side.

Now here I am at the Minister's Ball, watching Harry and Charlie Weasley mingle with the who's who of wizard society while I occupied the corner table for the outcasts. I sat alone at the table; the rest of the occupants dispersed the minute I sat down. It seems no matter what I do, my father's reputation will haunt me for the rest of my life.

They sat up front near the Minister with Weasley, Granger, and their other friends. Charlie was talking and caused the whole table to laugh. Harry was happy; his eyes sparkled. It was as if what we had never existed – like he was never in pain. Harry leaned into the older red-head, and Charlie draped his arm around Harry's chair. They seemed so comfortable around each other. Of course, it would help to be friends before they started their relationship unlike Harry and me. Our volatile history should have been a major clue for us. We would never last; my pride, my ego would always get the best of me…of my future.

Harry was my future. At least, I thought he was.

The Minister and his wife walked onto the dance floor and the orchestra began playing. Others followed suit. Charlie stood and made a show of bowing down to Harry and asked for a dance. Another one of Harry's smiles made a presence on his face as he accepted.

Was I so clueless to Harry's unhappiness?

I didn't get to answer myself as the waiter stopped by the table.

* * *

The night was halfway over and I thanked Merlin the alcohol kept flowing. I was still at my table watching everyone have a good time. The only difference was that Luna Lovegood joined me. She was originally sitting at Harry's table. I didn't know what she was doing, but I didn't care. She was the only person who didn't treat me lower than dirt.

Harry danced with Charlie for every song. He loved to dance. In the beginning, he always wanted to go out and have fun; something he didn't have a chance to do as a regular teen. Of course, I did the teenage thing, so I was more focused on building my future – rebuilding the Malfoy name. He never had a problem with that before.

I signaled the waiter to bring me another round. If I had to watch the happy couple, I was going to be drunk.

"Maybe you should stop with the drinks," Luna suggested.

"Not if I have to watch them."

The waiter brought me more scotch. I was about to drink it when Luna placed her hand on mine.

"Draco, enough."

I looked at her. She seemed so sad.

I was too.

She was right though. This was my fifth glass. She didn't need to give me a big speech or help me work out my problems. She had a way to make things clear without any words: my needs got in the way of what mattered most.

I looked up once more as the band ended the song and left for a break. Charlie lifted his hand to move some of Harry's hair away from his face. Harry gave him that shy smile of his that he usually gave me before a kiss.

I wanted to look away, but I knew I had to see this. See what I was missing. Right then, I knew I wasn't the one to give him what he needed. He deserved better.

"Is he happy?"

"I'm not sure I can answer that."

"Is he happy, Luna?" I asked firmly.

I needed to know. I needed to put this behind me.

"I think he's very happy."

I grabbed my glass and tossed the scotch back to cool my nerves.

"Then I guess it ends tonight."

I stood up from my chair and walked towards the dance floor. I tried to walk graceful as a Malfoy should, but the alcohol did a real kick to my motor functions. I knew most of the guests were watching me. I hadn't made a peep all night.

I was a man on a mission.

The musicians hadn't come back yet, so I sat at the grand piano – a favorite instrument of mine. By now, the party was almost silent except for the occasional whisper.

"What is Malfoy doing?"

"Is he drunk?"

"This will be an excellent front page story."

I was about to say something when my eyes landed on Harry.

He didn't notice me. He and Charlie were still in their embrace except they were talking now. Eventually they left the dance floor hand in hand to their table.

Well, I thought it was their table, but it turned out to be the exit. I looked back at the piano. My fingers hovered over the keys. There was a specific song I wanted to play. All night, this song kept repeating in my head. I knew this was the only way to make him understand.

It was now or never.

The first chord echoed through the hall. I didn't dare look to see if he finally noticed as I played the soulful intro. All I did know was that I had everyone's attention. My fingers danced on as I cleared my throat to apologize to Harry.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name 

_It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

I finally glanced away and set my eyes to the exit. They both had turned around: Charlie sporting a frown but Harry was unreadable.

_That I should have bought you flowers_  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But he's dancing with another man 

My eyes never strayed from the couple. Harry stood still. I couldn't figure out what he was thinking. I've never seen his face blank. He wore his heart on his sleeve.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_  
Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes 

_It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

Charlie tugged at Harry's hand that he was still holding. Harry didn't budge; however, Harry did pull Charlie behind him and kept their hands entwined.

_That I should have bought you flowers_  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But he's dancing with another man 

I don't know what I was hoping for. Maybe Harry walking towards me, but like I said, fate just hates me.

_Although it hurts_  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know 

After the last line, my hands froze: Charlie nuzzled into Harry's neck and Harry kissed his cheek. My eyes went back to my hands. If that wasn't a slap to the face, I don't know what was.

I am too late.

I forced my fingers to move. I had to say my goodbye.

_I hope he buys you flowers_  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man 

After the last note, my hands fell into my lap. I couldn't look at anyone, just stared at the keys. No one clapped once they realized I finished. I think they were too stunned. Then something fell onto my hand. I glanced down and realized I was crying. Wiping away the tears, I took a chance and looked up.

To my horror, Charlie was gone…and so was Harry.

"When I was your man," I whispered to myself and apparated away.

****_~fin_

* * *

_Please Review! There will be a companion piece to this story._


End file.
